


14 million possibilities 千萬分之一的機會

by carolchang829



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 這唯一成功的機會必定得由Tony Stark的犧牲來換取，Steven Strange非常肯定 - 然而，這不是結局。（自己想要的結局自己寫）





	14 million possibilities 千萬分之一的機會

**Author's Note:**

> 復四落幕了，感覺走了好長好長一段路，媒體戲稱復仇者聯盟是史上最長壽的電影連續劇沒錯了。無論如何，還是很喜歡的，畢竟愛了這麼久，尤其是隊長，感謝他給我的人生增添了許多顏色與精彩回憶，我會永遠記得螢幕上那英姿颯爽的身影，永遠TeamCap，永遠Stucky。永遠愛冬盾。
> 
> 這是我想要的結局。
> 
>  

 

「Friday...」

「生命功能只剩5%。」

焦黑皺縮的皮肉昭示了即將到來的離別。

Pepper咬住下唇，閉上眼將淚水逼回眼眶。

Tony以莫比烏斯環成功完成時空定位推論那晚，曾說過他要是繼續下去，最終可能會有什麼不好的事發生 - 儘管如此，她還是支持丈夫的決定，她知道她不行、也不能阻止。

Tony用最後的力氣緊握住妻子的手。

他眼中的生命光芒越來越黯淡。

「Tony…我們會沒事的。」淚水終於滑落，Pepper凝視著這個自己愛了十多年的男人，只希望時間停留在這一刻。

一旁，Peter已經哭出聲音。

「Stark夫人，請。」

一位白髮蒼蒼的女士出現在她身邊，溫柔卻堅定的扶住她的肩膀。Pepper不由自主地讓開了位置，

不 - 這是我的Tony，我得陪著他，在他生命的最後。Peppey想抗議，但接下來的景象讓她消了聲。

白髮的婦人一手按在Tony胸口，一手放在他右上臂 - Peppey不認得她，但認得跟在她身後的Hope，黃蜂女對她點點頭，Pepper仍然不知道這代表什麼 - 婦人的手開始綻放金芒。

「自癒因子。」Scott不知何時出現在Pepper另一側，「這位Janet是...Hope的母親，你知道，Pym博士的妻子，就是之前在量子領域迷失三十年的...然後...她的體質因為長久待在量子領域變得能...嗯...就是...能治療，救命...那一類的...應該。」

淡金色的光芒旺盛起來。

Tony還在呼吸， **神啊** ，他慢慢地眨了下眼睛，那雙原本已失去焦距的焦糖色瞳孔收縮了下，稍為抬起對上了她的視線，Pepper雙手掩嘴，她必須得抓住點什麼，萌生的希望讓她頭暈目眩。

光芒突然暗了下去，Tony的眼皮又垂下了，不 - **不** \- 求你 -

「他在逝去，」Janet沒有鬆手，她抬首，環視眾人，「我身上的自癒因子來自量子空間，與一般人的生命體徵不相容，我需要自願者來做轉移 - 最好是加強過的，這會耗損生命力，很多。」

她的語速很快，可在場眾人每哪個不是緊急狀況打滾出來的，立刻就明白了她的意思。

「我，拜託，要怎麼用都可以，請救救Stark先生。」

站得最近的Peter Park立即伸手。

「孩子，」Janet轉頭打量眼前少年青澀的面龐，富含睿智的雙眼透著同情，「你確定？這可能會對你造成無法挽回的影響。」

「確定，我 - 」Peter神情激動。

「讓我來 - 」Banner、Thor同時開口，兩位復仇者對視一眼，又同時說，「我是最強的復仇者。」

Pepper突然想笑，儘管眼前一片模糊。她想，Tony還能開口的話，可能會把這個頭銜給站在稍遠位置的Carol Danves - 這個像彗星一樣的女子 - Carol沒有向前，顯然她也想到了，能量體相當意義上和Janet一樣無法相容於一般人類。

Janet對Thor搖搖頭 - 看來阿斯嘉德人也不行 - 然後看著綠色大傢伙遲疑了一秒，彷彿在考量博士的伽瑪體值是否會對Tony造成不適的影響。

「女士，」圍著Tony和Janet聚攏成小圈的眾人讓開一個缺口，美國隊長，Steve Rogers走向前，他拍了拍Banner的肩膀，對Thor點點頭，迎向Janet視線的目光堅定，碧藍色的眸子一片坦然，「我想，我應該是最合適的人選。」

「你會喪失大部分的生命力。」

Steve摘下頭盔，垂眼看著自己脫掉手套的動作，「我清楚。事實上...我也活得夠久了。」

點點頭，Janet鬆開Tony的右臂改握住Steve朝她伸去的手。

「可 - 」Peter還想再說什麼，Pepper抓住男孩的上臂，對他搖搖頭。Janet已經說了，自願者將耗損大部分的生命，這孩子還年輕，而Tony對這男孩的歉疚已經夠多了，至於隊長 - Pepper閉上眼，她只能自私的祈禱Tony活下來，Steve也能平安無事。

再睜眼，Steve蹲跪在Janet身旁，兩人都籠罩在淡藍色的光芒下，這光就像是有生命似的，從Steve身上輻射而出，透過兩人交握的手流到Janet身上，再匯聚到她的右手掌心注入Tony胸膛。

Pepper緊盯著Tony，深怕錯過了任何一絲變化 - 那... **喔**...起效了 - Tony原本因為使用無限手套而枯化的右半邊肉體開始以肉眼可見的速度癒合。Pepper覺得自己就要喘不過氣，然而Tony仍然闔著眼沒有睜開 - 老天爺啊！求求你。

「只差一點 - 」Janet沈靜的嗓音流露一絲焦慮。

Steve已經完全坐在地上，只要有眼睛的人都看得出他在艱難地喘息，Pepper擔心他已到了極限 - 不， **夠了** ，今天的犧牲已經夠多了，這不會是Tony想要的 - 用隊長的性命來換他的。

就在Pepper想要喊停的前一刻，一個黑色身影掠過眾人，直落在Steve身旁，那人張手蓋住了Steve和Janet交握的手。

只見他身上如Steve那樣泛出藍色光芒，湧動著流向Janet。

Steve看向男人，欲言又止。

好像早知道對方想說什麼一樣，那人只低低說了一句，「 **我欠他** 的。」

那是 - Bucky Barnes，曾被Tony視為殺父弒母的仇人 - Pepper知道丈夫早在內戰之後就後悔了，她瞥見過Tony在深夜偷偷閱讀的那些文件，還有視頻，令人不忍猝睹。Pepper咬緊牙根，命令自己不準哭。

藍光大盛，Steve和Bucky兩人同時悶哼一聲。

就像出現時一樣突然，讓人幾乎無法直視的光芒驟地消失。

Janet鬆開手，站了起來，她轉頭向Pepper頷首示意，隨後移到一旁。

Pepper衝上前，Tony身上已完全看不出肉體損壞的痕跡，只有焦黑毀壞的戰甲證明了剛剛的驚心動魄。

「...Potts小姐？」

那熟悉的語氣，Pepper幾乎要笑出聲來，她的男人還閉著眼，微微抖動的睫毛昭示了他還活著的事實。

「是的，Stark先生。」

Tony睜開眼，有些困惑地眨了眨，「我以為...我死了嗎？這裡是天堂嗎？我看到那道白色的光了，等等，好像是藍色的，我 - 」

Pepper抬手捧著她心愛丈夫可愛又可惡的臉龐，重重地吻了上去，堵住了那該死的喋喋不休。

 

 

「我已經開始想念他說不出話的樣子了。」懸著的一顆心降回原位，Rhodey忍不住要酸一下多年死黨。

「沒有，你才不。」Nebula冷不防接話。

浣熊更直接戳破他的掩飾，「你在哭，我們都看到了，機器小寶寶。」

Rhodey翻了個白眼，搖搖頭，視線從相擁的好友夫妻移到兩位自願者身上。Rhodey皺起眉，喔喔。

隊長不知何時已經倒臥在地，上半身被Barnes抱在懷裡，棕髮男人低著頭，讓人看不清臉上神情。

**Holy Shit** ，那裡有一綹深色頭髮漸漸變成了白色。

 

 

「Steve，」Bucky低喃，「聽得到我嗎？」

與眾人不同，Bucky的視線自始自終就沒有離開過他的布魯克林小笨蛋，當Janet說出自願者的條件，Bucky知道那人非Steve莫屬，而被打過仿製血清的他，有著與Steve近似恢復力的強化體，必要的時候他也可以 - 兩個人總強過一個人，他絕對不會放他的老夥計單獨逞強。

Till the end of the line。他不會再食言。

懷中的人刮掉了那一臉大鬍子，上一場戰事對他而言就好像昨天才剛剛發生，他知道他離開過，消失了，他不知道時間到底過去了多久，可他心底知道，這段日子Steve肯定很不好過。

Bucky凝視那張傷痕累累，沾滿塵土的臉，用拇指抹去他嘴角的血痕。

彷彿又回到80年前，當Steve還是那個蝴蝶都能撲倒的豆芽菜時，Bucky曾經無數次抱著金髮男孩，撫著他汗濕的額角，一遍遍對他說著會沒事的，你會好起來的，回到我身邊，Stevie。

**回來** ，回到我身邊，別這樣對我，Stevie。

Steve仍緊閉雙眼，有一瞬間，Bucky以為他眼花，可那長得天怒人怨的濃密睫毛確實在顫動。

他的眼簾掀開一絲縫隙，Bucky極度渴望見到那熟悉的藍眼，看進那帶著點點金班的美麗瞳孔。

「Buck…」

「是我，」感謝上帝，Bucky嘴角忍不住勾起，「成功了，Stark沒事了。」

Steve如釋重負地嘆了一口氣。

「你覺得怎麼樣？伙計？」

「像被卡車輾過。」

「你個蠢蛋，我叫你不要做傻事的。」

「渾球，你才傻。」Steve終於張開眼，他愣了一下，好像看到什麼怪事似的瞪著Bucky，「...你的頭髮...」

Bucky瞥了一眼自己垂下的髮尾 - **喔** ，Janet說的喪失部份生命力 - 也許他會變成白髮蒼蒼的老人家，那也挺不錯，不是嗎。

「沒關係的，Steve，只是變白了而已，百歲老人，記得嗎？」

「是啊，我們都是 - 」Steve扯出一抹虛弱的淺笑，但下一秒他原本平靜的臉皺成一團，身體也僵硬起來，就像在忍受極大的不適。

「什麼？Steve，你怎麼 - Steve！？」

Steve發出一聲痛苦的低吟，在Bucky懷裡捲曲成一顆球，他經攣起來，全身顫抖。他們握在一起的手始終沒有分開，他攥著Bucky的力道大得足以捏斷骨頭，可隨即就無力地鬆了開，Bucky什麼也做不了，只能死死抱住他。

就像失去彈性的氣球，金髮男子包裹在深藍色制服下的健美的肌肉消了下去，Bucky懷裡是一具嶙峋的身軀，原本沈甸甸的重量變得輕如羽毛。

**老天啊** 。

Bucky鼻頭一酸。

Steve沒再發出任何聲音，那顆金色的頭顱自始自終都埋在Bucky頸間，在劇烈的顫抖過後一動也不動。

很長一段時間，Bucky維持著那樣的姿勢，不敢低頭去看懷裡的人，是不是真的變成了一個小老頭。

「Barnes。」

Sam的手按在他肩上。

「你該放開他。」

他還活著，Bucky告訴自己，這才是最重要的。他鬆開自己緊扣的雙手，讓失去意識的Steve往下滑到他鬆開的臂彎。

 

 

這是...Bucky難以自抑的低喘一聲，顫抖的指尖撫過那張久違的小臉。

那削尖的下巴，精緻臉龐上顯得更明顯的豐唇 - 喔，Rogers，你的鼻子還是那麼醜 - 這是他曾經魂牽夢縈，以為再也見不到的容顏。

「嘿 - Buck - 」

Bucky在那雙如清泉的湛藍眼眸中看見又哭又笑的自己。

 

 

「哇喔 - 」看著隊長 - 不，以後大概只會有Steve Rogers了，再看看四周劫後餘生，流著淚露出笑容互相擁抱的人們，Sam突然覺得一切都好了。

老天啊來個人吧 **我也想要抱抱** 啊。

 

 

遠處，Steven Strange露出瞭然的微笑。

 

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 復四後無數寫手貢獻了許多精彩的治癒文，我也想過，但最後我還是選擇從鐵人的犧牲開始修改，因為：  
> 1.我不認為Tony的死是必要的，那只是片商的商業考量。（這麼可愛的女兒你怎麼能死！？不行！！）  
> 前任黃蜂女Janet確實有自癒因子，我沒亂寫，真的。  
> 2.時空旅行會造成太多不可預測的後果，這是我不樂見的，也是我對隊長的結局耿耿於懷的原因。  
> 3.我就想要隊長變回豆芽，從哪裡開始，就從哪裡結束。Cap已經背負了太多太長久的責任，我都替他累了，我希望他能放下責任，以普通人的身份在新世紀開始新的生活，在Bucky的陪伴下，我相信他們會很好的。


End file.
